ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Set It Off (band)
In response to General Ization reverting the edit changing 'Set It Off' to a singular noun in the opening sentence, I would like to propose that it be changed back because it refers to the band as a unit and thus should be treated as a singular subject. The predicate nominative of the sentence, band, is singular. Also, almost every Wikipedia article about a band refers to it as a singular noun (with a few exceptions which came out of consensuses reached in discussions). --Peter Dzubay (talk) 04:42, 29 June 2015 (UTC) :As I noted on your Talk page, the majority of Wikipedia articles concerning bands refer to the band as a collection of musical artists, and thus treat the name of the band as a plural noun. They go on to refer to the band as "they" and to use phrases such as "the band consists of" which reinforces the fact that a band is reference to a collection, not a unit. While there are inconsistencies on Wikipedia, I provided you with some highly notable examples on your Talk page, but I'll do it again here: Led Zeppelin ("were" not "was"), The Beatles ("were" not "was"), Yes (band) ("are" not "is"), The Rolling Stones ("are" not "is"), Genesis (band) ("are" not "is"), and many, many others. While you may prefer to think of it another way, there is ample precedent to support the notion that a band name should be treated as a plural, not a singular, noun. At the very least, if you change "are" to "is" in the first sentence of the lead here, you should take the time to make the changes consistent and change all references to "they" in the following sentences of the article to "it", along with "their" to "its" (which I'll think you'll find causes the article to read rather strangely, for the reasons I've just explained). General Ization Talk '' 05:00, 29 June 2015 (UTC) :: With a singular predicate nominative typically comes a singular subject. You stated that "the majority of Wikipedia articles concerning bands refer to the band as a ''collection of musical artists" while a collection is a singular grouped noun. Nearly every article about a band (such as Relient K, Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Blink-182, +44, Paramore, and As It Is) refers to it as a unit because each article is about the band as a whole, not the individual members. --Peter Dzubay (talk) 05:49, 29 June 2015 (UTC) External links modified Hello fellow Wikipedians, I have just added archive links to on Set It Off (band). Please take a moment to review my edit. If necessary, add after the link to keep me from modifying it. Alternatively, you can add InternetArchiveBot}} to keep me off the page altogether. I made the following changes: *Added archive http://web.archive.org/web/20120717071112/http://www.equalvision.com/news/show/761 to http://equalvision.com/news/show/761 When you have finished reviewing my changes, please set the checked parameter below to true to let others know. Cheers.—cyberbot IITalk to my owner:Online 10:58, 26 February 2016 (UTC)